


The One Where Loki Is A Time Travelling Cool Guy (And Isn’t Dead)

by feralis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Crack, Everyone lives, I am so sorry, Parody, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralis/pseuds/feralis
Summary: Alternatively titled: The fic where Loki has clearly made sweet sweet love to the fourth wall because it is wreckedAlternatively alternatively titled: Cuz he’s magic, motherfuckers.





	The One Where Loki Is A Time Travelling Cool Guy (And Isn’t Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry. It’s 2 am, I saw this in my drafts, and have about as much impulse control as you might expect.

<strike></strike>Loki struggled against Thanos’ grip. “Let me go,” he choked out. “I have something important to tell you.”

The ugly purple man let him go. “Say it.”

Loki raised his eyes. “Bitch.” He brought up his hand, smiled, snapped.

* * *

Ugh, Loki thought, he didn’t feel like a god, he felt suspiciously like a man who almost had his neck wringed before sending himself back to an indeterminate point in time with a botchy spell. In fact, that was exactly how he felt. He put all his power into travelling through the strings of time, which probably meant other people would have… unfortunate… memories as the plot called for.

Loki would worry about that later; it wasn’t like he was a writer, who had to keep track of that sort of stuff. What a sad sort of life.

Also, he was lying on… dirt? Which was just all sorts of wrong. Groaning, he pushed himself upwards, taking stock of his surroundings. He was wearing his--amazing--leather coat, his hair was long, his neck was… fine… and oh _ fuck _ he wasn’t on Asgard.

Standing all the way up, he glared at the sky. In Asgard, the stars were always there, even in the daytime, albeit a bit dimmer. And, when looking around, he didn’t find any thematic climates or buildings that would make differentiating worlds in Norse mythology a lot easier, he came to one unfortunate conclusion: He was on Midgard. He almost longed for the garbage dump.  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I’ll totally write more if y’all want me to.


End file.
